Island Getaway
by JazzyGirl808
Summary: Bella is set up on a 2 week vacation in Paradise. She meets a sexy stranger on the plane. Is it possible to fall completely in love in just 2 weeks? Rated M for lots lemony goodness..
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fanfic. I've been reading fanfiction for over a year and a lot of you have inspired me to write at least one. How bad could it be? It is unbeta'd, so all errors are mine. I apologize ahead of time. If I suck, I won't waste your time again. So here it is...

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT NOT INTENDED. I DO OWN 4 BOOKS AND 5 DVDS... AND THIS PLOT! AH HAH! THANK YOU STEPHANIE FOR LETTING ME PLAY WITH THE INFAMOUS EDWARD. YOU ROCK!

No bunnies were harmed in the making...

TEEHEE

Island Getaway

CHAPTER 1:

"Bella, Honey, where are you?" My brained mother called out.

"Mom, I'm right here where I've always been." I replied, rolling my eyes.

My mother was a pretty ditsy person. I have no idea how she managed to keep me alive, on her own, for the last 13 years. My father, Charlie, was shot and killed on the job when I was 8. He was the Chief of Police in Forks, Washington. My mother, Renee, couldn't hack it there with everyone throwing us the pity party, so we left. We now reside in sunny Pheonix, Arizona. The sun must not like me though. I'm still white! Getting back to my point. My mom talked to me in this same exact spot 10 minutes ago and I haven't moved. See? Thus, the ditsy conclusion.

"Right. Anyways, I need you to pack a suitcase for 2 weeks. You and I are going on a getaway!" She said with a smile. Actually it was a smirk. A mischieveous one at that.

"What are you up to?" I asked. She was up to something and I could see it written all over her face. Whatever it was, if I dug deep enough, I'd eventually find out.

"I'm not up to anything, my dear. I just decided that we need a vacation, and we've never been to Hawaii, so why not?" She replied.

It was easy for her to say. She worked, but it wasn't as reliable as my job. She had no one to report to, so it was easy for her to just take a vacation on a whim. You see, she was a sculptor of sorts. She made anything you can think of. That was her income. I, on the other hand, had a 9-5 job at our local library. I started volunteering when I was 14, and became hired staff at 17 when the head librarian fell off the ladder and broke her hip. I felt so terrible for her. But her accident caused a position to open up and I took it as soon as it was mentioned.

"Easy for you to say, Mom! You don't have to call in and request off. Why would you not talk to me about this first?" I complained.

"Relax, Bella. I already took care of it. Besides, Michie said you work too hard and should take the time off. She's happy that you're leaving!" She said.

"Ugh!" I grunted and stomped off to get my suitcase packed.

I picked up my cell phone off the bed and called my best friend/boss. Her phone didn't even ring once before she picked up. I swear she's psychic!

"Isabella Marie Swan, why did you not tell me you were going on a vacation? To Hawaii no less! I feel betrayed." I actually heard this woman pout.

"Ally, I'm sorry. I didn't find out till 10 minutes ago. My mom kinda just threw it on me. That woman, I tell you, she will be the death of me." I said.

"Awww, Bellie Boo, she loves you and she wants to see you happy! So, Michie is taking your place for the next 2 weeks, I take it?" She asked.

"I suppose so. I was actually calling to clear it up with you." I said.

"It's fine. Have fun, call me everyday, and bring me back a Hawaiian boy, okay?" She said, laughing.

"I'll try my best to get a Hawaiian boy to come home with me, but the rest I can definitely do. I'll be sure to take lots of pics and send you some." I said.

"Yeah, you do that. Love you, and have a safe flight!" She said.

"Love you too, Ally!" I said, while closing my suitcase.

"Bye, Bellie Boo!" She said and ended the call.

I grabbed my phone charger and laptop and we were out the door.

*0o0*

Short chapter, I know. Let me know what you guys think. Please Review...

Much Mahalo (Thank You)  



	2. Chapter 2

A/N: The plot bunnies are still running wild, but I have no idea how often I can update. I don't want to give a certain day and not be able to reach that deadline. So please bear with me. Juggling a 3 kid household can get pretty chaotic as some of you may know, but I'll update as often as I can.

Oh, before I forget, here's a disclaimer... I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. ALTHOUGH I WISH I DID. SADLY, EDWARD AND BELLA BELONGS TO STEPHANIE. DARN!

CHAPTER 2:

"Now boarding: American Airlines flight 274. Destination: Honolulu, Hawaii. Gate B. Once again, American Airlines flight 274 to Honolulu, Hawaii, now boarding at Gate B." We heard over the airport intercom.

"That's us!" My mom said as she handed me my ticket.

I took notice of my seat number and asked Mom where her seat was.

"Well since it was a last minute trip, I took what was available, which means we're not seated together. I got you an aisle seat, though." She answered.

"Cool. I don't mind as long as it's an aisle seat. You know how much I hate sitting between strangers. But not as much as I hate sitting near the window. Looking out causes anxiety." I said.

"I know, Honey." Said Mom.

'36C... 36C...36C' I thought to myself, as I looked to find my seat. 'Aha! Found it.' I took my book out of my bag and put my bag in the overhead cabin. When I looked down to pick up my book and take my seat, I saw that it was gone. I thought maybe I dropped it, so I bent down to look under the seat. That's when I heard the most sensual voice ever.

"Looking for this?" I looked up to the owner of the voice and found that not only was his voice mesmerizing, but so was his face. His eyes especially. They were emerald green. I have never seen eyes so green. They were beautiful.

"So are yours, ma'am." He said and then gave me the most dreamy smirk ever. Oh my god! Did I just say that out loud?

He looked at the book. "Fifty Shades of Grey. I heard some very intriguing details about this book. Something like wife and mommy porn." He chuckled. My face turned red and I could feel heat crawling up trying to burn me. "Don't be ashamed. It could be worst, you could have been my mom." He laughed. It was a very hearty laugh. The kind of laugh that warmed your heart and touched your soul. I wanted to hear it for eternity. Wait, what? I had no idea who this sexy man was, yet I was thinking of hearing his laugh for the rest of my life? I think I might be going a bit crazy.

"It's not that bad. I got it as a gift from my best friend. I was afraid that every page was going to be about bondage. But to me, it's pretty mild. It's more emotional than what sex offers alone. It's a deeper connection between a dominator and his submissive companion. There's history. A back story, if you will. I feel this character's sorrow and I understand why he is the way he is. But I will admit, the steamy parts are written very... well." Wow! I cannot believe I just said all of that to a complete stranger, let alone a sexy one at that. While I was explaining my opinion about the book, I envisioned being tied up in a red room like the one in the book, and submitting myself to this very sensual creature of a man. He took my every need and made it his own. He played me like an instrument. Making me cry out in sheer pleasure. Now this was just a matter of moments. What in the world was wrong with me?

"I'm Edward, by the way." He said as he extended his arm out to shake my hand.

"Bella." I said, placing my hand in his. At that moment, I felt a very strong jolt of electricity. I immediately pulled my hand away.

"Sorry. There must be a lot of static on this plane." He said, frowning.

"It's alright. I'm a bit used to it. It seems that everywhere I go, I zap people. The worst, though, is when I went to Las Vegas. Not only did I zap people, but my hair would stand up as if I placed my finger in an electrical socket. It was pretty embarrassing." I could not believe I had the worst case of word vomit right now. Someone shoot me now before I make a bigger ass out of myself.

"Actually, it's pretty normal. We are all walking conducters. We release energy all the time. Some times more than others. In Vegas, the cause of static electricity is the dry climate. Especially for visitors. They are walking in and out of hotels, which is mostly carpeted, so the chances of being jolted by it is greater." He explained.

"Wow. I had no idea the cause was that simple. I thought it was because I was walking in and out of the hotels, bumping in to people, and being surrounded by hundreds of machines. It felt like walking on a giant electric grid." I said.

"You're actually right, there. But it's the dry climate that makes it more so. Think about it. If your hair was wet or damp and you rubbed a balloon on it, do you think your hair would stand up? Or if you walked across the carpeted floor in wet socks and touch the doorknob, it would shock you? The air in Vegas rarely has any moisture, so chances of picking up static electricity is greater." He explained. He sounded so smart. I wonder what he was? I Science teacher? An electrician perhaps? An engineer of some sort, creating micro chips?

"What do you do?" I asked.

"Uh, I refurbish computers, laptops, and cell phones. I can also refurbish gaming systems, but those aren't really my specialty. A lot of gamers like their systems customized, and I can't always give them what they want, so if any one asks, I usually tell them I will only do stock consoles." He replied. So he was an engineer of some sort. I like it! "What do you do?" He asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"I am actually an assistant librarian." I replied.

"Ooh, a brainy one, I like it!" He muttered then slapped his hand over his mouth and acknowledged his slip up. "I'm sorry. That wasn't kind of me."

"Well, you got me back. That makes us even. It's okay though, I didn't take offense." I said shyly.

Soon we heard the flight attendant's announcement, so we buckled our seatbelts, and we were off.

"So, are you going to Oahu for a vacation?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, to where?" I asked, confused.

"Oahu? Honolulu? The 7th major island?" He replied.

"Is it Oahu or Honolulu?" I asked, again confused.

"The island is Oahu, the city is Honolulu, which is also the capital of Hawaii." He answered.

"Oh! I suck at History and geography. I don't really know these things. And you call me the brainy one. You are pretty smart yourself. You already gave me 2 lessons in 2 different subjects in...", I looked down at my watch, "20 minutes!"

"Actually, I frequent the island. My parents own a vacation rental in a place called Kahala. It's really nice there. The people that live there are nice too. Some are snotty and nosey, though." He said.

"Yeah, any neighborhood would just be too perfect if it went without snotty and nosey neighbors." I chuckled.

"So is this a vacation, or business trip?" He asked.

"A surprise vacation put together by my mother." I answered.

"So no husband? Boyfriend? Significant other?" He asked.

Showing him that my left ring finger was bare, I replied, "Single. What about you? Girlfriend, wife, partner?"

He sent me that crooked smirk again. "Single as well."

"Nice! So what is there to do in Honolulu?" I asked.

"Lots! Snorkle at Hanauma Bay, which is considered a fish sanctuary. Learn to surf at Waikiki. Hike to the top of Diamond Head. Shop and dine at Ala Moana. Take a trip to the north side of the island and visit the pineapple plantation. They have a huge maze there. Personally, I've never tried it. I'm afraid I might get lost. Oh, and last but definitely not least, attend a luau. You could also visit the Polynesian Cultural Center if you'd like." He answered.

Wow, there lots to do to keep me busy. I wonder what my mom would like to do.

"Sounds awesome!" I exclaimed.

"Hawaii has a lot to offer, but there is a downside." He said.

"Well what's that?" I asked.

"Everything is a bit pricey." He said.

"Well that's to be expected, I guess. It's in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, and most of their goods need to be imported." I reasoned.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it." He said, at that point, I yawned and told him I was going to try and get some rest. So I put my book in the in the pocket in front of me, and covered myself with the blanket provided by the airlines.

The flight went uneventful as planned. I slept for a few hours. When I awoke, my head was on Edward's shoulder and his head was resting on mine. I found my mother standing in front of me, just smiling.

"Honey, are you alright?" She asked.

"Yes Mom, I'm fine."

"I had to get up and stretch. My god, flying can take a lot out of a person. And I can't really fly! Why is that?" She pondered. Like I said before, hair brain.

"Mom, sit down before you hurt yourself." I joked.

"You're right. Well, see you on the ground. You'll have to tell me all about this later." She said, pointing at me and Edward.

"Mother, it's nothing. Please, go sit down." I said, embarrassed.

"Alright, alright. Calm your bits. I'm going." She giggled.

At that time, the flight attendant started offering passengers a meal and some drinks. That probably meant we were in the middle of our flight. I was getting even more excited by the minute.

Finally we started to descend. I looked to my left and could see the coastline of the island. We were finally here! My internal self did a happy dance and squealed with glee. My tummy was full of butterflies and I couldn't stop bouncing in my seat.

"Excited, aren't we." Edward said with a smile.

I was a bit sad that we were parting ways.

The plane landed and taxied along the runway, finally coming to a stop at one of the ramps. This was it. I unbuckled to stand up and grab my carry on. I smiled at Edward and told him thanks for the company, it was really an enjoyable flight. He smiled and we began to part ways at the end of the gate. I saw my mom waiting for me.

"Bella! Bella, wait! Here's my number if you wanna hang out this weekend. I can take you and your mom sight seeing if you'd like." He offered, handing me a piece of paper with a number on it.

"Sure! We'd like that! Thanks!" I said.

"Well, I have no check in, and my ride will be here any moment, so I better get going. See you soon!" He said.

"Bye!"

*0o0*

So how was it? Let me know. And just to nip things in the butt, I'm going to go ahead and say that while I appreciate criticism, I do not tolerate big fat meanies that like to tear apart people's hard work. If you don't like it, tell me how to make it better. Otherwise, I'm kicking you out of my sandbox.

Much Mahalo (Thank You)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So here is chapter 3! Like I said before, I have no schedule, but I'll update when I can. It actually depends on my son. I write when he sleeps.**

**So the turn out of this story, so far, has blown me away. Thank you to those who has reviewed and favorited this story. I imagine it's because of you guys that writers keep writing.**

**Oh, and here's the disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. STEPHANIE MEYER DOES. I DO, HOWEVER, OWN THIS PLOT AND THE LITTLE BUNNIES THAT HELPED ME CREATE IT.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 3:**

The Spanish Inquisition started at baggage claim.

"So Bella, you looked pret-ty cozy with that man back there. You two looked good together. Is he nice? What's his name? Where is he from?" I swear, if my mom didn't have to breathe, she'd still be going.

"Oh my goodness! Mom, I just met him. The only personal question I asked him was about what he does and if he was here alone. And before you ask, I believe he's a computer technician. He refurbishes computers and cellphones. And he says he's single." I explained.

"What's his name?" She asked.

"His name is Edward. I don't know his last name." I replied.

We exited the baggage claim area and walked out of the building. We hailed a taxi. Once inside, I decided to call Alice. And in true Alice fashion, once again showing off her psychic skills, she answered the phone before it rang.

_"Bellie Boo, I miss you! How was your flight?"_

"Hey Ally! I miss you too. I wish you were here with us." I said sadly.

_"Well, it's okay. Just think of me from time to time, okay?" _

"Are you kidding me Ally! You are the epitome of fun. How can I just think of you and not wish you were here?"

_"You're right, it's impossible! So, what are your plans?" _

"I'm not sure yet. I think my mom pretty much wants to do everything in this tour guide she's reading." I laughed as my mom smacked me in the arm with the same book I was talking about.

_"Well, what did _you_ want to do?"_

"I don't know. I-sorta-met-this-guy-on-the-plane-and-he-gaveme-hi s-number." I said a little incoherently.

_"You what? I don't know if I heard you correctly. You met a guy and what?"_

"I met a guy on the plane, who gave me his number and told me to call him some time. He even offered to take my mom and I to see some of the tourist spots." I explained. I felt like a giddy school girl talking to her best friend about her crush.

_"Wow! What's his name? Is he hot? Tell me about him!"_

"His name is Edward. I don't know what his last name is, or how old he is. I think he's a few years older than us. He seemed smart and funny. And yes, he's hot! Oh my god, Ally! His eyes! Oh and his smile! Those could send a girl with a weak heart into cardiac arrest. I'm trying to think of who he looks like. It's at the tip of my tongue!" I thought for a few seconds. "Ah hah! Rob Pattinson! He totally could pass for his brother!" I said.

I heard her gasp. _"Nuh uh. Are you serious? Rob Pattinson is freaking hot! You go, Bella! So are you going to call him?"_

"Believe it or not, I really want to. Should I call him soon, or wait till tonight?" I asked.

_"I think you should call him soon and see if he has anything planned for later."_

"Oh Ally! I really wish you were here. What if he asks me out tonight? What should I wear?"

_"If he asks you out for dinner, wear a cute little dress. Strappy sandals would be okay to wear. Don't forget to accessorize! If he asks you out for drinks, wear a mini skirt, a sleeveless top, and heels. For make-up, be bold! Not too bold, though. Contrast a little. Maybe smokey eyes with a hint of green? For dinner, go soft and neutral."_

"Okay, got it. Dinner, soft and cute. Almost innocent. Drinks, bold and sexy, and most definitely not innocent. What about my hair? Up or down?" I said. This is one of the reasons why I wanted Alice here. There'd be no questions. She always made me look good.

_"For dinner, leave it down, but curl it loosely. For drinks, do a half up/half down and curl it."_

"Thanks Ally!" I honestly don't know what I'd do without her. I'd be completely lost.

_"You're welcome! And make sure you send me a picture!"_

"I will! I'll call you later, Ally. We're driving up to the hotel." I said.

_"Okay! I'll talk to you later! Love you. Miss you. Kiss kiss."_

"Kiss kiss. Bye!" I said as we ended the call.

The taxi dropped us off at the lobby. We gathered our things and proceeded to check in. When I finally made it to the room, I felt like I was going to collapse. I dropped my luggage near the door and plopped down on the bed face first.

"So what do you want to do?" Mom asked while she took out all of toiletries and placed them on the bathroom sink.

"I want to relax for a while. I am hungry, though. Do you want me to find somewhere to eat?" I said as I stood up to walk out to the balcony.

We were in one of the towers that overlooked the Waikiki coast. It was beautiful! The smell of the ocean brought back quite a few memories. All of which included my dad. At that moment I realized I was crying. My mom heard me sniffling.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

"Nothing, Mom. I was just thinking of Dad. The smell of the ocean reminds me of him." I answered.

"Oh come here, baby." She said as she pulled me into her arms.

"I'm fine, Mom." I said as I tried to wipe my tears away.

"Sometimes it's best to cry. It cleanses the soul. Just saying." She grabbed me by my shoulders and said, "Enough of the heavy. We came here to have a good time. Think of this moment as a confirmation that your dad is watching out for us and that him being here is his way of telling us to be happy. So no more tears. You hear me, kiddo?" She said as she hugged me again.

"Yes Mom, I hear you." I replied.

"So are you gonna call the Twilight look-alike?" She asked.

"Yeah. Should I do that now, or should I wait?" I asked. I needed some kind of guidance with this kind of stuff.

It's not that I was innocent or anything. I've had two boyfriends in the past. It's just that those guys already knew who I was. I felt like I didn't really need to work hard at impressing them. With Edward, it was new and it was happening very fast. We met less than 7 hours ago and he's already got me feeling like an entirely different person. Just the thought of him caused the butterflies to stir. Not to mention the kind of thoughts I was having. I just wasn't used to thinking about men this way. Not that I find anything wrong with thinking of this man this way.

"Call him now and see if you can meet him later." She suggested.

"Are you okay with that?" I asked.

"Of course I'm okay with it, silly girl. I wouldn't have suggested if I actually did mind. Call him and go have fun!"

"Okay, Mom. Thanks!" I said.

"You're welcome. Now go!" She said as she walked back into the room.

I took the piece of paper he gave me out of my pocket and dialed the number. It rang three times before someone answered.

_"Hello?" _Said the most sensual voice ever. If it was ever possible that I could have an orgasm by just listening to him talk, I'd be in some serious trouble.

"Hello, Edward? It's, umm, Bella. Is it okay that I called you so soon?" I asked.

_"Hi, Beautiful. It's not a problem at all. In fact, I was kind of hoping you'd call sooner. I really wanted to ask you if you'd like to join me for dinner." _He said.

At that point, I was literally bursting at the seams. All I wanted to do was shout and jump all around as if I'd won the lottery. That's exactly what it felt like. I had to contain myself, so I took a couple of breaths and replied, "I would love to join you for dinner."

_"Do you have any preferences?"_

'I'd prefer you!', I thought to myself. But I couldn't tell him that. Well, maybe not today anyway.

"No. Not at all, anything is fine with me." I answered.

_"Alright then! Where are you staying?"_

"I'm staying at the Hilton Hawaiian Village. You know where that is right?" I said. I hope he knew where it was, 'cause I didn't.

_"Yes, I know where it is. Would you like to meet me in the lobby in, say, forty-five minutes?"_

"Sure! See you then!" I hung up the phone and ran into the room to tell my mom.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" I screamed.

My mom was beaming from ear to ear. "Calm down, child. Someone's going to think you're being murdered!"

"I can't help it, Mom! I'm so freaking stoked!"

I got ready in about half an hour. Alice bought me this cute, little, blue dress. It was sleeveless and fell just above my knee. I accessorized it with a big black belt and a black bead necklace, along with a pair of ballerina shoes. I curled my hair and left it down. My eyes were a bit smokey with brown and cream. My cheeks were lightly brushed with bronze. My lips were shiny and nude. By the time I was done, I had 15 minutes left to meet him. I told my mom I was leaving and that I'd call her later to check in. Before I left, I took a picture of myself in front of the mirror so I could send it to Alice. Her response was, "See, I'm talented! I can work my magic from thousands of miles away. You look sizzling hot!"

As soon as I came around to the lobby, I saw him. My heart picked up and felt like it was about to rip through my chest. He was wearing a charcoal gray button-up shirt, with his sleeves rolled up to about his elbows, a black neck tie that was done loosely and the first two buttons of his shirt were left undone. His pants were black and dressy, as well as his shoes.

I came around and greeted him. I wasn't sure if it was okay to hug him, so I just kept it at 'hello'. I don't think he was having any of that,though, because he hugged me with one arm around my waist and kissed my cheek.

"Hello, Beautiful!" He said with a smile. Swoon. "You are stunning!" He said, but then a moment later he looked embarrassed. "I'm sorry. I didn't buy you any flowers." He said as he looked down.

"It's okay. I wouldn't know where to put it."

"Right. So are you ready to go?" He asked.

"I'm all set!" I replied excitedly.

"Well, let's get going!"

*0o0*

**This chapter was a bit harder to write. I'd write, erase, write some more, erase again. I guess it was more like a filler chapter, where there's not much going on, so the creativity kind of stalls. Not to worry though, next chapter will be Bella and Edward's first date.**

**One reviewer asked if this was going to be a BDSM story. That, I'm not sure about. Maybe, maybe not. Bella does seem curious though. We shall see where my imagination takes us!**

**Please review and let me know what you thought.**

**Much Mahalo (Thank You)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the 4th chapter. I wanted to update sooner, but my son is learning how to become mobile. Some of you may know how that goes. Anyway...See ya at the bottom!**

**DISCLAIMER: STEPHANIE OWNS TWILIGHT AND EDWARD. LUCKY WITCH. SHE DOESN'T OWN THE BLUE AND PURPLE BUNNIES CAUSING RUCKUS IN MY HEAD, THOUGH. THAT'S ALL MINE! =P**

**Enjoy!**

We walked several blocks away from the hotel. Waikiki was beautiful! We passed a few shops and hotels. I noticed a few that I wanted to check out later. He took me to a mall like place. There were kiosks full of Hawaiian jewelry and apparel, amongst other things. He lead me to an elevator. I didn't see what floor we were headed to and I was starting to get nervous.

"Ummm, where are we going? I thought we were getting something to eat." I asked anxiously.

We got off the elevator. "We are.", was all he said as he took my hand and lead me to an escalator. Where in the world was he taking me? As we reached the top of the escalator, I heard the murmurs of people talking, forks tapping on plates, doors swinging open and close, and the sound of a juicy steak being grilled over a fire. Once we reached the top, I was shocked with quite a view. The place was a bit dim, but lit with flickering candles on every table. Each table had cream colored table cloths. You could tell which tables were unoccupied because they each had at least two cloth napkins that appeared to be folded origami style. But that was not the view that had me feeling breathless. I was standing in what appeared to be rounded off walls and windows. Huge windows.

We were greeted by the hostess and taken to our seats.

"Wow!", was all that came out of my mouth.

"It's amazing isn't it? This place is called 'Top of Waikiki'. They have really good food here and the view is breathtaking, especially at sunset. You can't see the sun set on this side of the island, but you can still see the beautiful hues in the sky. From a hot pink to an almost lavendar color clouds. It's an almost perfect picture to end any day with." He said, describing what I thought was truly paradise. "That's not all, though." he continued. "This restaurant rotates 360 degrees in one hour, so you get to view the entire Waikiki area."

He seemed so knowledgable about the place. I wondered if he comes here often, so I asked him.

"How often do you come here?"

"This is my first time. But I've known about this place for a while now. My mother raves about this place. I've also seen pictures of it with her and my dad." He said.

"What does you family do?" I asked.

"My dad is the Chief Surgeon of the women and children's hospital. My mom is sort of in real estate." He answered.

"What do you mean, "sort of"?" I asked.

"She buys old homes, restores them, and puts them back on the market. Actual real estate agents despise her, but everything is legal, so they can't touch her. She also appraises art on the side." He said.

"Really? My mom is a sculptor. She makes a lot of things. It sounds like our mothers would really get along." I said excitedly. Why I felt excited about the fact that I could picture our mothers as friends, when I didn't personally know his mom, was beyond me.

"It sounds like they would." He agreed with a smile.

"What about your dad, what does he do?" He asked.

"Ummm, my dad is no longer here." I said quietly.

"I'm sorry to hear that." He said.

"It's okay. I learned to accept it a long time ago. I was only eight years old."

"That's a very long time to not have a dad in your life. I don't know what I'd do if my dad wasn't here." He said with a pondering look.

At that moment, a waitress came to our table. She kept looking over at Edward, trying to get his attention. I almost laughed out loud when she started batting her eyelashes at him.

"Are you okay?" He asked. At that point, I couldn't keep from giggling and I tried to play it off as me clearing my throat.

"Yes I am. Why do you ask?" She asked, straightening out her back, which also made her boobs stick out.

"It looks like maybe something flew in your eye. The way you were blinking made it seem like something was seriously stuck in there." He explained. I managed to sit there quietly as if I was oblivious to the whole flirting thing.

"Thank you for your concern, sir, but I'm okay." She said.

"You're welcome." He replied.

She took our drink orders and huffed away.

"You look smug. What in the world was she doing? Did she really think batting her eyes like that would have gotten me in bed with her? It was very unappealing." He ranted.

"Yes, very. I didn't think you caught on to that." I said.

"Well when you giggled and tried to play it off as something else, I had a feeling it had something to do with her. I just didn't expect her to be doing that." He said as he started batting his eyes at me. It was the funniest thing I've seen in a while.

I completely lost control of myself at that point and had a fit of laughter.

"It wasn't that funny." He said, pretending to pout.

"Oh, you're so cute when you pout. I bet you can get away with just about anything with that look." I said.

" I can, and I have. My mother says I get it from my dad. My dad calls it charm." he says proudly.

"I bet!"

The waitress came back with our drinks and took our orders. I had what they called 'Cioppino with Linguine'. It's seared scallops, shrimp, fish, calamari, mussels, crab with a roasted pepper & tomato seafood broth & garlic crostini. Edward ordered the Surf and Turf. That came with pan roasted beef tenderloin and half a lobster tail, roasted fingerling potatoes with a soubise cheese sauce, sauteed asparagus and bacon, truffled jus.

We contiued to talk over dinner. Our conversation was very comfortable and easy.

"So, you're from Phoenix?" He asked.

"No. I'm originally from Seattle. My mom and I moved shortly after my dad had died." I said.

"Hey, I lived in Seattle for some time. My family and I are originally from Chicago. We moved to Seattle when I was 10. I went to..." he concentrated on his thoughts for a few seconds. "I think it Olympic View Elementary." He said, though it sounded more like a question.

"Really? I went to a private school. It was Our Lady of the Lake school. I don't remember much of it though. It was so long ago, and I've tried blocking that part of my life out." I said.

"Yeah, I don't remember much of elementary either." He said, although it seemed like he wanted to say something else. I let it go. I didn't want to come off as pushy. I decided to change the subject.

"Is there anything else you do besides work on computers? Hobbies?" I asked.

"Yeah, I like to play the piano. I've composed a few songs as well. I've only played them for my mom. What about you?"

"I'm a true bookworm. I love to read! It's inspiring and sometimes empowering. I especially love how the characters come alive in my head. I'm an English major at University of Phoenix, studying to be an English Lit. teacher. I picked up my Associates Degree, and now I'm working on my Bachelors. I have this semester coming up and one more year after that."

"That's awesome! I studied there too. I was there for 4 years. Got my Bachelors in Business and in Computer Engineering. I knew I wanted to get into fixing computers. In high school, my mom bought me 3 laptops. She was flipping mad when she found out I had taken apart the newer ones to fix the older one. And I'll be honest, I am a gamer. My parents wanted no part of that, so I worked so I could pay for all of my additions. And that's why I don't want to do it for anyone else. It's a humbug. It took me 6 months to get all my parts. I don't have it anymore, though. I lost it in a bet with my best friend."

"Wow! That's pretty impressive!"

We finished our meals and paid for our bill. We argued about me paying for my portion. I know that he was only trying to be a gentleman, though. We compromised and agreed that he could pay for the next one. He eagerly accepted that and let me pay for my share.

We exited the restaurant and walked toward the beach. We came across some hibiscus bushes. I admired the colors, and he picked one for me. I thought that was really sweet. We made it to the beach. I took off my shoes and walked in the sand. I looked out across the ocean and watched the moon's reflection ripple over the water. Everything just felt so surreal at that moment. This morning, I had no idea I'd be here in Hawaii. With a man, no less.

"This is so beautiful!" I said.

Edward stood behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his chin on my shoulder and whispered in my ear, "Not as beautiful as you."

I shivered. It wasn't the cool breeze on my skin, or his warm breath in my ear. It was that sensual voice of his that stirred the butterflies. He placed soft kisses on my shoulder. If he didn't stop, we'd get busted for lewd conduct.

"What are you doing?" I asked breathlessly.

"I" kiss, "Don't" kiss, "Know" kiss. I closed my eyes and just enjoyed the feel of his lips against my skin. He moved my hair away from my neck and kissed it, moving up to my cheek. He turned my face towards his. I opened my eyes and looked deep into his. I could see adoration and desire. They matched exactly what I was feeling. He lowered his head and questioned me with his eyes. I closed the gap between us and gave him a light kiss as my answer. He repeated his actions once more, as did I. I turned around to fully face him. Light kisses turned into lingering kisses. I placed my arms around his neck. Lingering kisses become deeper kisses, and next thing you know, someone's yelling at us to get a room. Way to pop the bubble. Asshole.

I stepped away embarrassed, but he pulled me back to him.

"What would you like to do, Beautiful?" he asked.

My mind was still fogged by those kisses.

"I'm pretty much okay with anything." I said, leaving that statement wide open for _anything_ to happen. Even if this ended up to be a one night stand, I'd be happy. Okay, I lied. I wouldn't be happy that all it was was a one nighter. I want more than that and I was willing to put myself out there. I just wouldn't regret it. I felt so comfortable with him. It was so easy just to be myself. At this moment this is what I wanted. I wanted him.

"Anything?" he asked, as if he didn't believe I meant it.

"Yeah, anything." I repeated.

"Wanna go to my room?" he asked.

_Duh! That's why I suggested _anything. My internal self answered.

"Sure!" I said, a little nervous.

"Okay, let's go!" He said, as he grabbed my hand and lead the way to his hotel.

I laughed at his enthusiasm. Just then, I remembered to check in with my mom. I was hoping she wouldn't be upset. So I stopped him and told him I needed to give my mom a call.

_"Hi, Honey!" _she answered.

"Hi Mom."

_"How'd it go? Are you on your way back, or has Mr. GQ talked you into the best night of your life?"_ I choked

"Mom! That is seriously..." How was I going to handle this one? "Insane! Do you take me for a girl that gives up the goods on the first date?" I asked. I didn't know how to tell her that, yes, I was being absolutely insane and I was, in fact, planning on doing just that.

_"Bella, I know you. I've seen you love at what you thought was your best, and I've seen you love at your worst. This thing that you're trying to deny is in plain sight. You've never gone out of your way to make yourself happy. Even in your past relationships, you've managed to put them first and you at the very last. I can see you wanting to be happy and let go. Honey, let go! Be free! Free to love! Free to make love! Have it! Crave it! Protect it! I want this for you, Bella!" _she said. And she was right. I wanted it and I was trying my best to obtain it, but it seems so fast. Was love this easy? Is it really, "when you finally find love, you just know."?

"Alright Mom. I'm staying out tonight. I'll be back when I wake up." I said.

Mom laughed. _"Bella, I was so sure that you'd stay out tonight that I actually made my own plans for tomorrow. So sleep in and enjoy your company." _

I gasped, feigning hurt. "How rude! But thanks, Mom! I love you."

_"I love you, sweetheart."_

We ended the call. Edward gave me a knowing look, and I just smiled. He lead me through a shopping area, down a driveway lined with palm trees, and to a pink . He said it was called the Royal Hawaiian hotel. It was beautiful! We made our way through the lobby and to the elevator. Once the elevator closed its doors, Edward's demeanor changed. It was all in his eyes. Feral desire, lust, and hunger. He stalked me as if I was his prey. I didn't want to back down, so I stood tall and goaded him.

"I know what you want. But are you going to take it, or wait for me to give it to you?"

He stepped forward and wrapped his hand around the back of my neck. We were standing nose to nose. He softly brushed his lips against mine. "I am the composer, you are my symphony. I will take you to your highest heights, reaching your crescendo. I will make your body sing for me. I will conduct you as I please and you will give me the most beautiful song ever heard. Though, no one will ever hear it because no one will ever know how to tune you like I can." He stated.

"Conceided, are we?" I asked.

"No. I can feel you and sense your energy. I've been reading you all night, and though I may not know you as long as most, I already know what makes you sad. I already know what makes you happy. I know what makes you content. You are soft, alluring, inviting. Almost every person in your life wants you to be happy. After meeting you merely hours ago, you have exuded this blinding light, and I have no choice but to follow it. I want to be the one that makes you happy. I need it."

We exited the elevator and made our way to his room. He unlocked the door and held it open for me. Once inside, he caged me up against the door.

"So what will it be, Bella? Will you take a chance with me? Will you let me seek refuge here?" he asked as he placed his hand on my heart.

"You're asking for a lot. And though I'm willing to give it to you, I'm afraid to give so much all at once. Afraid of being hurt. Afraid you'll disappear." I admitted

"Shhh... I'm not going anywhere. Please, Bella." He whispered

He kissed my ear and peppered kisses down my neck. He nibbled right below my ear. I'm no virgin, but I've never experienced this intense emotion. With every kiss, the flame in the pit of my stomach grew. I became eager as his touch drowned me. I needed him like I needed oxygen.

"Bed, please!" I demanded.

He placed his hands on my bottom and lifted me up as I wrapped my legs around his waist. We continued to exchange hot searing kisses until we reached the edge of his bed. He gently laid me down. I eagerly reached up to unbutton his shirt. Apparently, his tie disappeared before we made it to the bed. His torso was well defined and his chest was bare. I propped myself up on my elbows to allow him to unzip my dress. I nipped a trail along the side of his neck down his collar bone. His cologne was strong in that area and it was driving me wild. When he got my dress unzipped, he tugged it as I lifted my bottom up. I was now left in my underwear. Luckily Alice talked me into shopping last week. She bought me a royal blue bra and boy shorts set.

"So beautiful." He whispered.

I started feeling self conscious and wanted to cover myself. He grabbed my hands and held them above my head. "Don't. Don't hide yourself from me. If you're going to give yourself to me, I want it all, not just some of it." He demanded.

"Please, Edward. Don't leave me vulnerable." I pleaded

"Please trust me, Love." He asked. How could I give him a part of me and not trust him?

At my resolve, I resumed kissing him. His lips pushed hard against mine. His tongue seeking entrance. I gave him permission.

He still has his pants on, so my hands set to work to have them removed. And now, all he is left in is his boxers. I can see the bulge of his penis. He is definitely bigger than the other two guys I've had sex with, and I begin to wonder if I can take him all in.

His hands are gently kneading my breasts. He slips the straps of my bra down my shoulders. The cups manage its way down to my stomach. He takes one nipple into his mouth, nibbles, and swirls his tongue around it as he kneads the other one. He peppers kisses between my breast and repeats his actions to the other one. When he said that he was going to make my body sing, I wasn't excpecting him to mean it this way. It was like him fine tuning my body to play exactly how he likes it.

My girly bits was drenched in liquid fire. I needed him to put out the flame, but he did the exact opposite. From my breasts, he trailed kisses down my stomach. His hands gliding down my sides. He reaches around my back to unsnap and remove my bra. He continues his kisses down to where the fire is.

"My god, look at you. You are so wet." He whispered as he stroked me over my underwear. "I need to see you." He begged.

He then slid my underwear off my legs. He kneeled beside of me, looking down on me as if to admire a work of art. He trailed a finger down to the center of my body. "So warm. Can I taste you?" he asked. I was glad I made it to my waxing appointment. It would have been a bit embarrassing if I hadn't. I wasn't fully bare, just well groomed. I hope he was okay with that.

"Yes." I moaned

He grabbed my leg and moved it over him so he was now kneeling between my legs. He trailed kisses up my leg that he was holding. He licked and nipped the inside of thigh. And finally, he made his way to my scorching center. He licked me with long strokes from my entrance to that little bundle of nerves. Oh my god! I was going to burn for this, but the fire never felt so good. He had me wired.

"Oh my god, that feels so good!" I moaned.

His wiggled his tongue vigorously over my sensitive spot. I could feel the strings of my core snap. As he held on hand against my pubic area, I knew he was aware of this too.

"Come for me, my sweet." He whispered as he added a finger to his administrations.

He found my hot spot. At that point I felt like I was free falling. Would he catch me?

"Oh my god! Yes! I'm coming! Oh my god! Don't stop!" I cried.

My dam broke and it was a downward spiral from there. Edward carried me down my high. He kissed me everywhere. He was a bit hesitant to kiss my mouth, but I didn't care. Suddenly, I had an idea. Since opening up the book, I've been a bit curious about role play and what it entaled. I wanted to ask Edward if he'd be willing to do something like this with me.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"Hmmm?" My brain was still a bit foggy.

"I asked you what you were thinking about." he said.

"I want to ask you, but I'm afraid you'll freak out." I said, hiding my face with my hands

"Don't be. If we want this to work, we both have to be willing to communicate. Even if we happen disagree 'cause we can't work it out if nothing is being said, so ask." He said as he grabbed my hands and laid kisses on my cheek and neck.

"Ummm... I'm a bit curious about role play." I said, shyly

He laughed. "That's it?" I nodded, "Well what are you curious about?" He asked.

"What is it, really?" I asked as I propped myself up on my elbows to look at him

"Let's see, it's pretending to be someone you're not. Like I could play a doctor, you could play my unsuspecting patient. Or you could play a teacher and I could be your student. There's also playing the part of a dominator and a submissive." He explained.

"Wait a minute! Are you thinking of playing characters from your book? Do you want me to sex you up like Christian Grey? A little spank here, blindfold there, handcuffs and space bars? Is that what you want?" He asked.

I nodded shyly. Yes, I wanted to know what that felt like. I wanted to know what it felt like to give up all control. It sounded scary, but it really piqued my interest. Could I do it? Would I want to do it again?

"Why don't we try this another night. I don't have any riding crops, blind folds or handcuffs on me."

"Wait a minute! How do you know about what's in the book? Did you read it?" I asked.

"Yeah... No, I know what the book is about and I've watched porn. Anyways, weren't we busy doing something?"

"Yeah, but I forgot what it was." I lied. How could I forget the last 10 minutes? It was the most amazing 10 minutes of my life. "I think you should refresh my memory." I said.

"Refresh your memory hmm? I'm not sure I can do that. I will, however, help you forget your name." He said. As he sweetly attacked my breasts again.

"Can you really do that?" I challenged.

"I can and I will. Watch me!"

He rolled over to where he was now above me, being careful not to put all his weight on me. His legs moved between mine as he brought his knees forward to spreads my legs apart. His center was now against mine, but he was still in his boxers. He kissed me with deep passionate kisses. His tongue fighting for dominance. I didn't want to appear weak, nor did I want to appear as if I wanted him to back down. No, I wanted to challenge him. I looked into his eyes and saw it fire up with intensity. I wanted that fire to take me over like my own did.

"You're still covered. I want it off!" I demanded

"Condom?" He asked.

"No, I'm clean and I'm on the pill. Please, I need to feel you!" I begged

"You asked for it!" He said as he quickly removed his boxers.

I watched him stroke himself a few times before he settled between my legs. He fell forward on his hands. His bare center was against me now. I could feel his velvety skin against my slick skin. He gently rocked back an forth, creating friction. This was driving me insane, but I kept quiet. This was his show, so I gave him the floor. All I could do was moan and plead and cry out in want.

"Please, I need more." I said, breathless.

"Great composisions are started with slow, soft flowing sounds. It tells a story and it isn't hurried. To enjoy the song, you have to have patience, my Love."

"Oh my god, this is torture! I can't take it. I want more!" I cried.

"Ssshh... trust me, Beautiful."

I had no choice but to give him the reins. I had no choice, but to sit back and just enjoy it.

"Guide me in." He said.

I reach down between us and grabbed his penis and guided him to my entrance. I felt the tip of him enter. I inhaled and held my breath as he pushed himself in. My walls rippled and adjusted to the fullness.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

I nodded and said, "I'm fine."

He smiled. _Who does that_? I smiled back up at him as he pulled almost all the way out. I felt disappointed for a split second, but he slid back up. This time I felt even more full.

He nuzzled my ear and nibbled on my neck. I heard him grunt.

"You're so tight, Beautiful." He moaned.

"You make me feel so full. So good. We're like 2 puzzle pieces finally being locked in the correct place." I said as he quickened his pace.

I needed more.

"More, please. Harder." I moaned.

"You want it harder? You like it rough?" He asked as he put more strength behind his thrusts. "I'll give you harder. I'll give you anything you want, baby." he grunted.

"Yes! Oh my god, right there!" I moaned.

He hit my hot spot again and again, building me up. I could feel my core tightening, but then he stopped.

"I want to see that beautiful ass!" he growled.

Whoah, wait! Hold up a bit. I am not ready to give _that _up tonight.

I raised my eyebrow at him asking him silently if he was nuts.

"No, love, I just want to see it. I promise nothing else." he said.

I flipped on all fours.

"Yes, baby, just like that." he said as he slid in again.

He shifted a little, trying to find the right spot. He then moved my legs closed, making me even tighter around him. From this angle, he didn't have to do much to find that spot. He hit it everytime.

"Oh yes, right there!" I cried.

"You like this?" he asked.

At that moment I heard a whack and felt a sting on my ass. _What the..._? He did it again as he continued to drive himself in and out of me again and again. Each slap made me clench my bottom causing my walls to flex around him, which also created more friction. Thus driving me into ecstasy with no point of return.

"Fuck, yes!" I shouted.

"Ahhh. Welcome, Naughty Bella!" He grunted

He began to speed up his pace, once again adding more force behind his thrusts. He spanked me a few more times. He slowed down, bent over me and kissed my spine. He reached under me and began kneading my breasts and tweaking my nipples. The sensation shot to my nerves at my core. I started to break again.

"No, you can't come yet. My masterpiece isn't quite finished."

He pulled out once again.

I knew this wasn't the end, so I simply waited for his direction.

"Get on top of me." he commanded.

I climb over him as he adjusted himself to my position. I slid down slowly and got adjusted. I bent down to kiss him while sliding myself up and down. His fingers ran through my hair, gently tugging it every so often. He pulled my hair back, making me arch my back, as he ran his tongue down the side of my neck.

"You are so beautiful, you know that?" he asked.

"mmmmmm" was all that came out of me.

"So hot. So sexy. Fuck, your tight pussy feels so good around me." He said.

_Mmmm, me likey Dirty Edward._

"Mmmmm...more." I moaned

"You like me talking dirty to you? Does Naughty Bella like it when dirty Edward tells her naughty things while she's riding my cock?" he asked.

My god this was turning me on even more.

I sat straight up and continued to slide up and down. My head fell back and my eyes followed. Faster. I quickened my pace and began rocking against him, gringing my bundle of nerves against his pubic bone. My walls started constricting around him. He grabbed my bottom and viciously pumped into me.

"Oh my... yes...don't stop!" I managed to say, panting.

"Bella, I'm about to come!" He shouted.

"Yes...Edward...Fuck...aaaahhhh!"

I felt him explode his hot seed into me. I reached my climax at that point. My eyes slammed shut and I literally began to see stars.

"Wow!" was all I could say. Edward left me speechless and incoherent.

"Yeah, wow!" he repeated.

I giggled and laid my head upon his chest. He ran his fingers through my hair and drew circles on my back with his fingers. I then moved and settled on the side of him and rested my head in the crook of his arm. He kissed my forehead. I threw my free arm over his stomach.

"Thank you." I whispered.

Thank you for making me sexy and beautiful. Thank you for making me feel cherished. Thank you for making me happy. Even if this didn't last long, which I really hope it would, I will never forget this night.

My eyes became heavy. The rest of the night whisking me away to peaceful dreams. Edward...

*0o0*

**OMG! Was that hot or what?**

**Okay, so now I gave you a heavy dose of vitamin C, I'm expecting lots of reviews! I might try EPOV for the next chapter. I'm not promising anything though. A man's POV sounds tricky to pull off. We shall see.**

**Anyway... REVIEW, REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Much Mahalo (Thank You)**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! ONCE AGAIN, I'M JUST BORROWING HER CHARACTERS FOR A WHILE. DON'T WORRY, I'LL RETURN THEM IN ONE PIECE.**

**I SHOULD SAY, AGAIN, THAT THIS STORY ISN'T BETA'D. ALL MISTAKES, BOTH PUNCTUAL AND GRAMMATICAL, ARE MINE.**

**ASIDE FROM THAT, I HOPE YOU ENJOY =)**

CHAPTER 5

I had the most amazing dream ever. So amazing, I believe I had, not one, but several orgasms! In this dream, there was this man. He had the greenest eyes. It reminded me of Forks, where everything was green. His hair had a mixture of copper and bronze. It seemed natural. He had perfect creamy colored skin. He was also very tall and lean. His body was well defined. He reminded me of one of my mom's pieces. Simply perfect.

My bed was awfully comfortable. I stirred a bit when it all hit me. My dream was no dream! It was reality! I was here, in a hotel room with the man I just dreamt about. Edward. Yes, that is his name.

I shot up and realized I was in bed alone. Maybe it was a dream after all. Disappointed, I got out of bed and found my way to the bathroom. I did what I had to, freshened up, and headed out to the main room. As I made my way down the hall, I was greeted with the most exquisite sight. Edward was standing at the balcony. Shirtless. With his jeans riding low on his hips. I stood there and stared for a while. He must have felt me watching him because then he turned around.

"Morning, Beautiful. I gather you slept well?" He greeted.

"Lovely morning indeed, and yes I slept incredibly well." I said as I walked out to join him.

"So, do you have any plans for today? Any chance I could talk you into exploring the bed a little more?" He asked mischievously as I approached him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"As good as that sounds, I do have plans. I only have 13 to soak this up. Maybe tonight, we could do this again?" I answered.

He pouted and said, "Oh alright. It was worth a shot."

I giggled. "I need to get back to my room so I can get ready. What are your plans ?" I asked.

"I have to meet my parents for lunch. I actually cancelled our dinner last night so I could spend it with you." he said.

"You shouldn't have done that. I'm not a person worth cancelling a family dinner for. Were they upset?"

"No, they weren't upset, Bella. They were the ones that actually recommended the restaurant we ate at last night. No worries." He assured.

"Good. Dinner was amazing last night. You were amazing as well. Thank you." I said and kissed him on his cheek.

"I'm glad you liked dinner. I'm especially glad you thought I was amazing." He said as we wiggled his eyebrows at me.

I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I did!"

At that moment his expression changed. His eyes were fierce, determined. The energy around us changed. My heart felt like it was going to take off. I could feels the in the pit of my stomach. He dipped in and kissed me.

"What are you doing?" I asked. Although I pretty much knew what he was up to.

"I'm trying to be amazing." He answered.

I lost it. "What?" He asked. "Why are you laughing? What did I say?" He chuckled.

"You. You're trying to be amazing? Are you adding that to the list of euphemisms? Besides, you don't have to try, you're already amazing." I said.

"Why thank you, ma'am." He said, smiling.

I just could not explain this whirlwind of emotions. I knew this man for just a day and I was falling for him, fast.

"Edward, may I ask you a question?" I asked. I felt like I needed to get this awkward part out of the way.

"Sure." He replied.

"How do you see this, whatever it is, ending? I'll be honest, I'd like to see where this leads, but I need to know if we're on the same page. I think I can handle a fling, if that's what you're interested in. No strings attached, right? But I need to know before my heart decides something different." I said, needing to see where he wants this to go.

"Bella, I know we just met, but I don't understand what is happening with me, with us. This. What is it? I've never looked so deep into a person. I've never allowed myself to search a woman's soul. But you, from the first moment I saw you- it was like someone pressed a reset button in my head and hardwired my brain to only focus on you. When we napped, I dreamt of you. When we went our separate ways, I hoped that you'd call me. Right away, even. I held my phone, not putting it down once until you called me. My father tells me that there's a tradition, or legend if you will, of how all the men in our family met their true loves in the most unsuspecting way. They'd shake off the feelings that interrupt their thoughts and everyday functioning. They'd fight their feelings for, at most, 3 months. And Bella, I don't think I can do that. If you were meant to be my true love, I don't want to take it for granted, or question it. I feel like just running with it. We nurture it and watch it grow." He stated.

"Such a cheeseball! But I like it. So we're going to do this?" I asked. He nodded and brought my in closer to him and just embraced me. I loved it.

"Great! Now I really need to get out of here, or I'll miss my trip. I've made reservations at the Polynesian Cultural Center. Have you ever been there?" I said.

"No, I haven't, but I'd like to one day."

"It's an all day thing. It says something about taking a journey throughout Polynesia. How big is this place? This _is_ Hawaii. Culture is here everyday, why do they need people to go to a building to learn it?" I asked.

"You're right. Culture is seen everyday. Hawaii is one of the many places that hold on to traditions, but there are more. Polynesia is not an actual place. I mean, it's real, but it also doesn't exist." I said confusing the crap out of me.

"Uh, what?", was all I could say.

"Have you heard of the Polynesian Triangle?" He asked. I don't think I have.

"Nooo, I don't believe I have." I answered.

"Well, if I'm not mistaken, there are islands, including Hawaii, that connects in an invisible triangle. I do know that many voyagers travel this route. I guess that's how they know where they are going." He said.

"No, as a daughter of an avid fisherman, I do know that voyagers navigate by the sun, moon, and stars, not essentially by landmarks, because those are not always available." I corrected.

"Ahhh, so the pretty lady _does_ know something I don't. Very well then. Shall we get going?" He said quickly changing the subject.

"Awww, someone is butt hurt because I know something that he doesn't. How about I make it up to you one day. My mom still has my dad's boat in storage. We could fix it up and maybe take it out. It's in Forks though. My mom didn't like the idea of having my dad's favorite item staring her in her face everytime she decided to leave and return to our home, so she left it there in Forks, in a self storage facility." I said as I gathered my belongings and headed for the door.

We were walking back to my hotel. It took us about 10 minutes to get there. We talked about everything and nothing. I found my mom leaving the restaurant on the way to the lobby. She was talking with a man. She looked so happy, so free, so bright. I haven't seen that smile and heard that laugh in a long time. She saw me and flagged me down.

"Bella, I'd like you to meet Phil. Phil, this is my lovely daughter Bella. Phil is here as a coach mentor for the college's girls' softball team." She said. That sparked my interest. I loved to play softball.

"Really! I love softball! My parents let me play tee ball and coach pitch when I was a little girl, then when I approached high school, I signed on to their softball team. We brought home 2 Division Championships. Made it to states, but got knocked out of the competition in the 2 week of playoffs. I was hoping for a softball scholarship, but none came about, instead I chose an academic scholarship to University of Phoenix." I boasted. Just a little.

"That's impressive! I'm actually in minor leagues, hoping to get drafted into majors. But since we're in the off season, I decided to volunteer here. My brother heads one of the smaller college teams and needed a hand." He said. I was completely impressed. Though this made me think of my dad. He was a big fan of baseball. True Mariners fan.

At that moment, I remembered I wasn't alone. "Excuse my rudeness. Mom, Phil, this is Edward. Edward, this is my mom, Renee, and Phil, whom we all just met." I said as he extended his hand out to them.

"Pleasure to meet you, Ma'am." He said as he shook mom's hand.

"Please, call me Renee. Ma'am makes me feel so old." She said with a smile as she took Edward's hand.

"Young at heart, Mom." I stated.

She playfully slapped my arm. "Quit it!" She laughed.

"And a pleasure to meet you, Sir." Edward said shaking Phil's hand.

"Ahhh, pleasure to meet you as well, Edward. Please, call me Phil." He said.

"So, what are you plans for today, Bella?" Asked Mom.

"I bought an all day pass to the Polynesian Cultural Center! I am super excited!" I exclaimed.

"How lovely! I am spending my day tanning by the pool. I also made reservations to a spa. That, I can't wait for!" Mom said.

"Are you heading to the pool now?" I asked.

"Yup!" she replied.

"Okay. I guess I'll see you later. I'll call you in a couple of hours." I turned to Phil and stuck out my hand. "It was nice meeting you, Phil. Hope to see you around. My mom hasn't smiled like this in years!" I said.

"Bella!" Mom shouted.

"What? It's true!" I said.

"Well it was a pleasure invoking that smile. If you don't mind me saying," he turned his head slightly toward mom, "It's a very beautiful smile." He turned back to me and said, "I look forward to seeing you again, Bella. Lovely meeting you!"

I told mom I was headed upstairs to get ready. Edward walked me to my room.

"Well this is me. Would you like to come in?" I asked.

"I'd love to, but I'll be late for my visit with my parents." He replied.

Feeling a little disappointed, I said, "Oh. Okay. Well don't let me keep you. Enjoy your lunch with your parents. I'll call you later."

"Soon please." He whispered. He came in close and placed his hand on my cheek and gave me a soft kiss on the lips.

I held his hand and my cheek. "I will."

He turned and walked away. I felt sad and alone for a short moment. I don't think that was a good thing. It felt like my body was purging against something that it didn't want there. What was it? Was it my head saying that I was giving my heart to freely? Or was it my heart saying that I wasn't moving quick enough.

I opened my door, walked over to my bed and plopped down. Feeling frustrated, I put my hands over my face and screamed.

"God! Why does love have to be so hard to obtain?"

I then decided that I wasn't going to make any rash decisions. I will follow my heart, but hold on to my senses as well. It be a bit naive of me to let those go. I've been hurt well enough to know what not to do and not to put any expectations on this new relationship. You just can't put limitations on love, but you can limit yourself on how many times you're going to allow yourself to be used and taken for granted.

No, this felt entirely different from my past relationships. With Jake, it's just something we fell into. We were very close friends. He dared me to kiss him because he didn't believe that I hadn't found any attraction to any of the boys in my school. The kiss was nice. He asked me to be his girlfriend. I was indeed naive to think that a long distance relationship could work because he was my friend first. Oh how I was so wrong! Jake left me so broken hearted when I told him I had planned a visit, and he told me to stay back, that he couldn't do the long distance thing anymore, and that he had needs that I couldn't tend to being almost 2000 miles away. Whatever asshole. Your mud pies sucked!

My relationship with James was even worst! He pretended to be something he wasn't. We got together in the beginning of our junior year after spending almost everyday at each other's houses studying and completing projects. That's how I ended up trusting him in the first place. He gave me a false sense of security. Being that we started out friends, I thought I knew him. I felt an attraction to him and I acted on it. At first, he was kind and caring. He'd write me letters telling me how beautiful he thought I was nice. We got serious after 2 months. He called us exclusive. I gave up my virginity to him. He made me feel safe. All was well until it was time to turn in college apps. He nagged me on every decision. When I thought I could settle on one program for any specific course, he'd try to talk me out of it. One night we got into an argument and he became violent. My mom called the cops. He ran off never to be seen from again. According to the police, he was being investigated for similar actions years prior. I really knew how to pick them.

With Edward, it's easy, but so intense. There were moments, last night, that were very overwhelming. The current around us crackled. And watching him walk away was torture. I know I'm being silly, but I don't understand any of this. There was only one thing to do.

Alice!

Yes, she could give me perspective on this. At least I hoped.

*0o0*

**Sorry it's taken me longer to write this one. I tried it several different ways, but nothing worked. The ending had a hint of angst, but it gives some details to Bella's past and why she is questioning her feelings. Anywho, I'm trying to think of the best way to write in the rest of the gang. **

**Writing, so far, has been a release for me. I definitely enjoy it as much as I do reading other's stories, but this is proving to be harder than I thought. I shall persevere!**

**Thank you all for sticking with me. Please review! I truly want to hear your opinions.**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. THAT BELONGS TO SM. SHE'S A SWEETIE THOUGH. SHE LET ME PLAY WITH HER CHARACTERS. STEPHANIE, YOU ARE AWESOME!**

**HOPING TO GO IN A DIFFERENT DIRECTION. PLEASE DON'T GET LOST. MEET YA AT THE BOTTOM! ENJOY =)**

CHAPTER 6

_"Hey Bellie, how's it goin'?_" Alice greeted.

"Hi Ally. Ehh, it goes." I said.

_"So how was your date?"_ She asked. This is what I loved about my best friend, she was a 'straight to the point and no sugar coating it either' type of person.

"It was...Oh my Ally! I don't even know how to describe it. Edward is so amazing." I paused at a thought entering my mind. "He is a very funny, down to Earth, intelligent kind of guy. He's also a romantic gentleman. Ally, I've never felt like this before. I need you to explain it to me. I thought I've been in love before, but this is so intense. The feelings I've had for Jacob and James doesn't strike a match to how I'm feeling about Edward. It's kind of freaking me out! I like him a lot, but I may be jumping in a bit too quickly." I said in exactly one breath.

_"Breathe, Bella! I'll try my best to help you figure this out, but let's get one thing straight, I can't tell you how to feel, I can only give you perspective. So lay it on me, what is it that you're feeling that has you freaked out?"_ Alice asked calmly.

"I don't know, Ally. I can name lust, but it's just a hint. It's more like a desire. A desire to get to know him. The strongest feeling is awe. Everything he says and does absolutely amazes me. Like he's got me hanging on every line. And then when we get really close, I can feel a charge in the air around us. When we physically touch, there's a jolt. I'm only focused on him. He could truly be a hazard for me as I've been experiencing tunnel vision. Seriously Alice, the intensity has me frightened." I explained.

_"You don't have much of a dilemma here, Bella."_ Alice concluded

"But it's too new, too fast." I complained.

_"Bella, would you please stop making excuses for yourself? How hard is it to just let it be? If I were feeling even half of what you feel, I'd take it. Watch where leads, cherish it, nurture it, and watch it grow. Bella, come on, we've been through this before. Only love can heal a broken heart. Besides, Jacob and James were nothing but scumbags who were only looking out for their best interests, not yours. They were never deserving of your love, which is probably why you've never felt the way that you do now."_ She said.

"But how do I know Edward's the one?" I asked.

_"You don't. You're not supposed to." _She said.

"What do you mean I'm not supposed to? It's why I'm asking you!" I argued.

_"Bella, that's what building relationships are all about. You lay your foundation and you build up from that. Trust, loyalty, love, encouragement, faith. Bella, you have to have faith. What are you so worried about?"_

"Alice, we slept together last night!" I blurted.

She screamed in my ear and made me drop my phone.

_"Oh my god, Bella! I can't believe it!"_ She gasped.

Right then, I knew I had opened a new can of worms.

_"How did that happen? Who lead who? How was he?"_ She pried.

"Well, I told you about the feeling of electricity in the air, right? And I also told about the jolts, as well as lusting after him a little." I explained her first question.

_"A little? Is that how lust is measured? Sounds to me like it was more than just a little." _She teased.

"Actually it felt more than lust. There was definitely some kind of connection going on." I reasoned.

_"Sure Bella. Insert plug "A" into slot "B" and there's your connection!" _She joked.

"I'm serious Alice! It was more than me being horny and acting on it. The emotions, the intensity. Oh my god, wave after crashing wave! Alice, I was drowning. He held me anchored. I could do nothing more than to give in. Maybe that makes me a little promiscuous, but I do not regret it." I declared.

_"Well, what the heck are you asking me for? That should already tell you. Bella, you sound very happy. I've heard your smile while talking yesterday. And sure, maybe it's a little to fast, and a little unconventional, but love knows no limits or standards. It's unconditional, it'll happen however it feel it needs to. The way I see it, you need fast. It's in your nature to over think and analyze things. This gives you no chance to get scared ad back out."_ She said.

At that moment, I had come to accept my feelings. I knew it was too fast to love, but eventually we'd get there. We were both from Phoenix, so there's really no excuse why I shouldn't be able to do this.

"Thanks Ally! I appreciate your insight. I feel so much better." I said.

_"No problem Bellie. It's what I do!" _She said, pleased with her job as my best friend.

"Well I have to get going. I booked reservations to some Hawaiian culture production. It was highly recommended, so I figured 'why not?'."

_"Okay, have fun! And take some pics for me! And you must send me a picture of Edward. I must see who it is that finally swept my bestie off her feet!"_

"Bye!" We both said at the same time and hung up.

I got ready, packed a beach bag, and headed downstairs to the lobby. There were several other people waiting for the tour bus as well. When the bus arrived, we all checked in and listened to the driver.

We drove from the east side of the island toward the north. It wasn't exactly North Shore. That was a little ways away. We stopped in a town called Laie. The language here is very confusing. Did you know that the world 'aloha' meant several things? Hello, goodbye, and love. The people at the center said it's also a way of life. It's all overwhelming, but I had fun. We watched several groups from different parts of Polynesia perform. Some people from the audience were called up to participate. I was terrified they'd pick me. Thank goodness they didn't.

At the end of the performance, we were invited to a luau. The performers did one more piece as a whole. It was awesome! I would definitely come back here someday! The food was really good. I was reluctant to try it at first, but the flavors were near orgasmic. After the luau, we all bid our farewells and headed back to Waikiki.

When I got back to the hotel, I got to tell my mom about my day. Also I got to talk to her, in depth, about Edward and I. She was very understanding. She pretty much relayed the same input as Alice did, saying to give Edward a chance and see where it goes. Neither of them have been this forthcoming with my past boyfriends. I wondered what was different.

"Well, I'm going to shower, call Edward, and go to bed. Do you have anything planned for tomorrow?" I said.

"Of course I have something planned. It wouldn't be a vacation if I didn't. But to answer your question, do you want to accompany me to Lanikai Beach? I heard that Blue Hawaii was filmed there! So what do you say, you up for some beach time?" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, sure Mom. I'd love to go! Is it okay if I invite Edward?" I asked.

"Absolutely. Do you mind if we invite Phil too?"

"The baseball player? Heck yeah!" I said excitedly.

"Then it's a date!" She laughed.

"I'm going on a date with my mom! I could have done worse!" I strugged.

"Oh you, hush! Go take your shower!" She said smacking my behind as I passed her.

After my shower, I called Edward.

_"Hello, Beautiful. I missed you today." _He said.

"Hi Edward! How was your day today?" I asked.

"_It went very well. I had lunch with my parents. By the way, my mom would really like to meet you. How was your day?"_

"I had lots of fun! The show was awesome. I would really love to go back someday. My mom is planning on buying herself a ticket. Which reminds me, are you doing anything tomorrow?" I said.

_"I don't have anything planned. Did you have something in mind?" _He answered.

"My mom wanted to check out a beach. Let me ask her what it was called." I pulled the phone away. "Hey Mom! What was that beach called again?" I yelled.

"Lanikai!" She yelled back.

"Ummm, she said Lanikai. Would you like to join us?" I asked.

_"Sure. Lanikai is a beautiful beach." _He answered.

"Great! I can't wait!" I said excitedly.

We talked for another 20 minutes until I started to yawn.

_"Sounds like someone is tired."_ He said.

"Yeah, I guess I am. I'll call you in the morning, okay?" I said.

_"Okay. Goodnight and sweet dreams." _He said.

"Only if you're in it!"

_"If I am, would you tell me your dream?"_

"Yeah, sure. If I can remember it."

_"I'll hold you to it."_

"We'll see."

_"Okay. Goodnight, Beautiful!"_

"Goodnight, Edward!"

We ended the call and I fell asleep.

The next morning, my mom and I ate breakfast at Wailana Coffee House. They had some awesome pancakes! Then we decided to walk a bit down the road to Ala Moana Shopping Center. They have the same stores we have in Phoenix, give or take a few, but we decided to buy some things anyway. We bought some souveniors from ABC Stores and headed back to the hotel.

When we got back to the hotel, I decided to call Edward and let him know we were getting ready to leave. He told me that his brother and his girlfriend would be joining us. The more, the merrier I suppose.

When they got here, I got the biggest shock of my life; the most obnoxious sounding Hummer pulled up in front of the lobby.

"What's up Bellie! Are you glad to see me?" Some doofus obnoxiously yelled while hanging half his body out of the window.

I gasped. What in the world was he doing here?

*0o0*

**Dun Dun Duuuuuun. I guess it's not much of a surprise. You all know who just showed up to the scene. He's my favorite character! **

**I'd like to touch up on a couple things. One, I've never been to Polynesian Cultural Center, so I'm not sure if there's a big line up on one stage, or if you actually tour the campus and watch the different groups perform. Don't take my word for it. I do know there's a finale, but I don't know if they have a luau. I just made that up. It'd be cool if they did. I always wanted to visit PCC.**

**Second, Blue Hawaii does not take place in Lanikai, although it might be perceived that way. For the most part, it's filmed on Kauai. There are bits and pieces filmed in Waikiki, Diamond Head, Hanauma Bay, and Tantalus Heights. All beautiful places!**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed it! Please review.**


End file.
